What Happens
by AshRay93
Summary: "What happens after you let the world burn? After you've torn apart every bit of yourself, after you've destroyed everything and everyone you've ever held dear, what happens then?" "You don't know me." Modern AU. Various pairings. Non-canon characters added. Vanitas-centric. A story about a group of regular people and the girl that changed them.


"ROKU!"

"Shi-!" The blonde screeched as he sat up and punched the face of his attacker, who quickly yelped and fell on the floor.

"Ungh! Roxas! What was that for?!"

Roxas cringed and peered over the side of the bed, "Shit Sora, you know better than to surprise me like that…"

Sora continued to rub at his nose and groan, flinching when his hand felt something warm and wet trickle on his hand.

"Are you, uh…"

"S'okay. S'okay, juss gimme a sec…"

They sat in silence, Sora with his head tipped back and his eyes shut tight, until the brunette finally stopped gushing blood. He pulled himself upright, eyeing his friend warily for any sign of danger. Roxas merely rolled his eyes and scooted up toward the headboard, giving Sora enough room to sprawl out at his feet.

"So, would you like for me to explain why I'm here at this ungodly ho-"

"Sora, its only ten. I'd be waking up at this time-"

"I have a story." Sora pouted.

Roxas sighed and shook his head, "Fine. Tell me a story."

"There's a new girl in the neighborhood! Ven just called me and said that she moved into the house next to Xion's. Isn't that great?!"

"Are you remotely aware that you aren't a teenage girl?"

"Its someone new to hang out with!"

"Sora, we aren't nine." Roxas deadpanned.

The brunette rolled his eyes and started to respond, when The Candy Mountain Song started blaring from somewhere in the room. "Ooh!" he pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it on speaker, laying it on his crossed legs. "Ven! What's the word?"

Roxas chuckled. Of course Ventus's call tone would be something so ridiculous. Honestly, his friends…

"Well, I got a glimpse of her when she was getting out of her c-"

"SHE'S FUCKING HOT MAN!" Vanitas's voice suddenly split through the room.

"Ugh! Van, give it back!"

Sora and Roxas merely shook their heads as they listened to the two boys struggle, Ventus shouting at Vanitas and Vanitas shouting about the girl.

"What's she look like?" Sora yelled into the phone, earning a glare from Roxas, "What?"

"My mom's still sleeping!"

"No she's not."

"She's not?"

"Of course. How else do you think I got in your house?"

"Breaking in through the window."

"Hey," Sora raised his hands in defense, "I only did that once, and it was cold out and snowing and-"

"Ooh! There she is!" Ventus suddenly cut in.

"Yeah? And?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"She's got black hair, about to her shoulders, swoop bangs-"

"How do you know about swoop bangs?" Vanitas scoffed.

"Aqua."

"Ah."

"Anyway, she's just a little shorter than Sora I'd say," Sora raised his fist in the air triumphantly, earning another eye roll from Roxas, "petite- DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT I LEARNED IT FROM AQUA-"

"How old does she look?" Roxas interrupted, trying to prevent another squabble.

"Our age. Definitely eighteen." Sora and Roxas just nodded and offered no challenge: Vanitas had an uncanny way with these things, and they learned it was better to just go with it. "Damn, you guys need to get over here and see this chick for yourself. You don't even want to know what I'd lik-"

"Of course we don't," Roxas snapped, "and anyway, don't you think it's a little creepy to totally stalk the new girl within an hour of her moving? Even for you?"

"We aren't stalking! It's just exciting! Its someone new to hang out with!" Ventus shouted.

With that, Roxas threw his hands in the air and fell on his side, "I give up. You're all crazy, and we'll be over in ten."

"Awesome, I'll call Riku and the other guys and let them know!"

"The other…Ven! We don't want to scare-" the phone made a crackling noise and began beeping. Roxas glared up at Sora, as if to say 'this is all your fault', to which Sora grinned and climbed out of the bed.

"Get dressed man, and look sharp. First impressions are everything!"

* * *

Ten minutes and three wardrobe changes later (courtesy of Sora, who made Roxas change twice before finally picking something out himself), the two boys arrived at Xion's. Ventus and Vanitas immediately grabbed them off of the front porch and yanked them into the house, causing Sora to slam into Roxas, who in turn fell on top of Xion and knocked her to the ground.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed, quickly jumping up and helping Xion to her feet, "What the hell was that for?"

"You're late." Vanitas deadpanned, "Riku, Terra, Leon, and Cloud are already here."

"Axel and Demyx?"

"Stayed out too late partying last night. Axel said they'd be over as soon as he showered and Demyx woke up."

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked down at the pissed raven-haired female, "You ok Xi?"

"No, I'm not. These two punks," she said, gesturing to Vanitas and Ventus, "Showed up at my house at six freaking AM looking for my brothers-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ventus put his hands up in defense, "Van MADE me come. He wanted to get high with Xig and didn't want to go alone."

"-banging on my door for fifteen minutes, without even bothering to call and just tell me to let them in, before they finally snuck in through my bedroom window!"

"Yeah…our bad."

"Look, let's just blame this all on Luxord's bad communication skills, like we always do, and call it a day." Vanitas said with a smirk.

Xion sighed, "Don't even get me started on that one. He was out drinking with Ax and Dem last night and forgot to tell Van that Xig wasn't even home. He and Xal are spending the weekend with Xemnas in Traverse Town. Something about a concert and pissing off Dem."

"You're all forgetting why we're here!" Sora shouted, waving his arms up and down.

"Shit, you're right!" Vanitas bumped Ventus away from the window and peered between the blinds, "I don't see her. Where did Riku and everyone go?"

"Basement. Riku wanted to fix himself up a bit before meeting the new girl. You know how he gets." Xion answered, causing everyone to roll their eyes. "Terra, Cloud, and Leon are all playing pool. We can go hang with them until Ax and Dem get here."

"Hopefully Riku will be done primping by then." Ventus joked as they all followed Xion down the hall and into the basement.

Roxas immediately went over to Cloud, who was clearly beating Terra at pool, "Hey bro."

Cloud nodded at him and lined up with the nine ball. He easily sunk it into the middle pocket, causing Ventus to jump on his back and yell, "Cloud nine!" followed by a fit off giggles. Cloud just sighed and waited while Roxas pried his twin off.

"We missed you so much Cloud! How's Uni? Do you miss us? Do you have a girlfriend? A fish? What's-"

"Ventus," Cloud said softly.

Ventus paused mid-sentence, "Yeah Cloud?"

"No more Mountain Dew."

Roxas had to stop himself from snorting a laugh. Leave it to Cloud to always know what the little bombshell was up to.

"What's up my bitches?!"

"Axel!" Xion yelped. He laughed as she tackle-hugged him to the ground, "I miss you so much!"

He ruffled her hair affectionately, "I miss you too dork. How are the boys treating you?"

Roxas chuckled, "You might want to ask a less sensitive question." He walked over to his two best friends and pulled them up, "How are ya man?"

"Awesome now. So, where's the little lady?"

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet." Ventus answered.

Axel waved him off, "Not that one. Our little silver bishie."

"Asshole."

Riku emerged from the bathroom and glared at Axel; Roxas raised his eyebrows at the blush tinting Xion's cheeks, but quickly forgot about it as Demyx pulled Riku into a headlock and started viciously messing up his perfect hair, "There you are you little punk! What the hell man? No visits?"

Riku struggled out of Demyx's arms and set about fixing his mane, "It's only been a couple of months guys. You can handle being away from me for a little while."

"Don't be ridiculous." Axel scoffed, "who else are we supposed to get smashed with?"

Vanitas watched the reunion from the furthest corner of the couch, gritting his teeth ever so slightly at the sight of Riku and the older boys. Yes, they were his friends (although he'd never admit it), but when it came to girls…

He quietly got up and walked behind the crowd to the staircase, easily avoiding all the steps that squeaked. He went to the window and peered through the blinds again. This time, he could clearly see the new girl pulling boxes out of the moving fan in front of her house. He realized, suddenly, that in all this time he had never once seen anyone else come in or out of her house. He also noticed that she appeared to be struggling with a large cardboard box. This was his chance.

* * *

"You're going to break your back if you keep bending over like that."

The girl yelped and dropped the box she had been attempting to lift. She spun around and caught sight of none other than a raven-haired god in front of her, leaning against her mailbox with his arms crossed and his lips smirking. "E-excuse me?"

"Your back. That box is obviously too heavy for you. Now, I'm not going to deny that I've enjoyed the view," she gasped and covered the back of her denim shorts, "and I'm not much one for helping others, but you seem like you could really use it."

"I…I'm doing just fine, thank you." She blushed and tried to focus on his golden eyes.

"Right. And how exactly were you going to get that TV, couch, and mattress inside all by yourself?"

She glared at him and pointed her nose up, "I would have figured something out."

"Don't be stupid." He sighed, walking up to her and grabbing the box from the floor, "Where does this one go?"

"Kitchen…" she blushed again. He nodded and waited for her to pick up something else – a couple of small lamps – before following her into the house. He had just enough time to look back at Xion's house, where Axel and the rest of the group were watching open-mouthed from the window. He could practically see the steam rising from Riku's head.

_I win…_


End file.
